Rivalry
by lila-alysida
Summary: Hiei goes actually goes to school! But what if he meet someone in his past?  I do not own YYH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for one that will come out later in the story.

Pls RxR

"Ahh, isn't today a good day Hiei?" sighed the red haired boy.

"Hn." The short stature known as Hiei answered.

Hiei look quite short, he has black spiky hair with strips of white. A short tempered boy, a half ice and fire demon, in short, a forbidden child. On the other hand, Kurama, is much taller than his friend, he has red long hair that goes all the way to his back. He is actually a legendary fox demon, Youko Kurama, who hide in the human world as Minamino Shuichi.

They walk a for a while longer until they hear the sound of running footsteps, it was not any ordinary footsteps and they know who these footsteps belong to. Especially when they hear the voice coming.

"Hey, Hiei, Kurama, wait up," Yusuke, the spirit detective shouted.

Immediately, both of them stop in their tracks and look back to see the figure of two boys running towards them. The tallest one, has orange hair, which is shaped like that of a Japanese mafia. He is actually a human who discovers the fact that he has a strange power to create a sword out of thin air, he is known as Kuwabara. The other one has jet black hair, using some gel to slick it back. Yusuke is his name, his father was one of the most powerful demon in Makai, he was known as Raizen. Now that he had passed away, Yusuke took his place in Makai not only that, Yusuke is also a spirit detective hired by the spirit world lord's son, Koenma. In Makai, Yusuke is a ruler, but in the human world, he is just another ordinary high school student with a mother, a girlfriend and goes to school like the other normal high school students.

When these two boy catch up with their friends, they decided to walk together to their school, Meio High School.

"I can't believe I'm going to Meio High School," Kuwabara said.

"Me too, I can't believe that you actually got accepted!" Yusuke said in a teasing tone.

"Speak for yourself, you got the lowest rank last year." Kuwabara retorted fiercely while Yusuke just made an awkward laugh.

"I can't believe I'm going to school," Hiei snorted.

"Now Hiei," Kurama said in a soothing tone, hoping that it would help calm his friend a down.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again?" Hiei asked them in an annoyed manner.

"It's a Mission, shorty." Kuwabara retorted.

"What kind of mission asks us to go to a school? It's absurd." Hiei ask.

"This one," Yusuke answers like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hiei, we what else are we supposed to do?," Kurama spoke. "There's an A- demon in my school and it's full of humans."

"Why would I care about the humans?" Hiei ask, lifting an eyebrow arrogantly.

"You're one of us right?" Yusuke asked.

"No," Hiei replied bluntly.

"Yes you are, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Hard to say it, but you are," Kuwabara said reluctantly.

"Hiei, a mission without you is hard." Kurama pointed out as the other two nodded.

"Hn." Was all they heard from the quiet guy.

While they made a left, they realized that they are already in front of Meio High School.

"This place is awesome!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly, waving his arms in the air, in short he's acting like an idiot. Again.

As they walk to the front door of the school, Kuwabara kept on comparing his old school with this school. Loudly too and since there was no one in school yet, it echoed making the noise more severe. Thanks to that, they have a little bit more time to prepare themselves for what awaits them.

Thank you for reading my story

Reviews please,

Thx


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH characters, but I do own a few characters in the story like Tsuigetsu and Asakura and maybe some other minor characters.

Pls RxR

A knock was heard from the door, as the door opened, it showed four teenage boys standing.

"Come in," the principle spoke.

The four boys walk toward the desk where the principle was sitting on. A few steps left before reaching the desk, they stop and stand.

"So Minamino, these are the people you told me about?" the principle asked.

"Yes, the one next to me is Hiei, beside him is Yusuke and the final one is Kuwabara," Kurama introduce his friends.

"Very well then," the principle said, "since they are your friends I expect them to be at least the same level as you."

"I'm sorry but-" Kurama got cut off.

"You want us to be as smart as Ku-Minamino?" Yusuke ask irrediculosly(1).

"That will never happen," Kuwabara stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" the principle was shocked at the revelation.

"Both of us will never be as smart as Minamino," Yusuke answered bluntly.

"Then Minamino, you will help them with their studies. How about you?" the principle looked at Hiei.

"Me?" Hiei ask astonished.

"He's a natural," Kurama said in a hurry before Hiei and the principle could say anything else.

"Good, now Kuwabara will go to the same class as Minamino while Yusuke and Hiei go to the class beside it. You could go now," the principle dismissed them.

The four of them walk outside and towards their own classes with Kurama leading the way since he was the only one who knows the way. In front of the door where Hiei and Yusuke have their Homeroom, they stopped.

"This is the door to your class," Kurama said.

"Ok thanks,, Kurama," Yusuke said smiling a goofy grin.

"One more thing," Kurama reprimanded in a scary tone, "Hiei, behave."

"Hn," and they went inside.

"Good morning class," they heard a teacher walk into the class. "As you can see, there are two new students in our class, Yusuke and Hiei. Welcome them well and get to know them better."

When the teacher is about to start the class, the door flung open, all attention went to the figure that was standing near the door.

A young boy stood there, some sweat dripping to the floor. He has blond hair and is wearing a t-shirt and a jacket. His body was quite lean, and by the looks of it, he has been exercising from a young age.

The teacher sigh," Zoro, why are you late again? You do realize that it is just the second day f school?"

"I'm spry teacher," the boy said, "but I over slept."

"Ahh never mind," the teacher said, "just sit down, we have two new students."

Tsuigetsu sat in his place in the back and look around, two new figures sit in the edge of the second row. One of them is using a yellow shirt and blue jeans, Yusuke and the other is using all black, Hiei.

"Great its guys," Tuigetsu said sarcastically and paused for a while and said with a small voice, "more challengers."

The teacher began the class and the class kept quite except for some naughty students who kept on commenting on every sentence that the teacher said.

Soon after that, the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the students. A couple of minutes later, after the bell rang, a student came into the class. He uses a white shirt with black writings on it and a jacket similar to Tsuigetsu. He has brown hair that is comb to the back that touches his shoulder.

He walked to the place where Tsuigetsu is sitting and sat in the desk next to it.

"Asakura!" Tsuigetsu shouted.

"Yeah, hye," Asakura replied.

"Hey, hey did you know there are two new students in my class?" he asks.

"Yeah, there's another one in my class too," Asakura said.

"A boy?" Tsuigetsu asked.

"Yeah," Asakura answered. "You?"

"Same,' Tsuigetsu and Asakura sighed.

"More challengers," the both of them whispered at the same time.

After around ten minutes, the door was open again and this time it's Kurama and Kuwabara. A crowd of girls rushed to the door pushing away all of the boys blocking their way to their 'prince'.

"Quite popular isn't he?" Yusuke ask to Hiei who just reply with another hn.

Yusuke and Hiei was one of the people who got pushed away, but because of their highly trained and high class demons, on reflex they stand up not allowing them to fall to the ground.

In this crowd of girls, Kurama is in the middle and somehow manage to calm the girls down. Unharmed. In a few minutes, he headed towards Hiei and Yusuke at the other edge of the room with Kuwabara following him.

Tsuigetsu and Asakura look up to see Kurama, The Kurama is talking to new students while he has never talked to anyone other than for school purpose. The four of them talked for a while and stand u, walking towards the door.

Tsuigetsu saw the face of Hiei and something passed his mind that makes him shout, "Hiei!" they atopped immediately. All eyes on him.

1: I'm not really sure if this is a word or not, but if it is, it means something like it was unbelievable.

Thx for reading this, sorry if there are any mistakes

pls review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I do own Tsuigetsu and Asakura

As his name was called, he looked towards the direction of the voice, Tsuigetsu. He was standing up, the chair had fallen to the sloor and he was pointing at Hiei.

"You're Hiei right?" Tsuigetsu ask wearily.

"Hn," Hiei answer in his usual tone.

"You know him Hiei?" Yusuke asked, shocked at the sudden revelation.

"No," Hiei answered.

"I'm Tsuigetsu," he half shouted. "Tsuigetsu Zoro."

Hiei's eyes widen when his mmemory seems to come back.

"You mean-" he was cut off.

"Yes," he said, a smirk decorating his face, "we met in the thieves group."

Hearing the "thieves group", the other gasp and backed away all except for Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Asakura.

Hiei had nothing else to say, all he need to say had already been said and Kurama knows this. He was thinkinh of something to say to cover his friend.

"Have you guys meet before?" Kurama finally thought of something to say.

"Of course," Tsuigetsu answered.

"You're in the thieves group?" Kurama asked again.

"Yeah, " Tsuigetsu replied.

"What bring you here?" Kurama asked again.

"Revenge," Tsuigetsu answer as his power burns up. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara saw this coming and move back a few spets. Kurama pulls Hiei back to the back of him and stand for a while.

"Does this person you wish to have revenge with in this school?" Kurama asked in a careful tone.

"Yes," Tsuigetsu answer, his voice turned mature.

"Thank you for you answer," Kurama said. "We better get going."

"They head down the halll into a insolated part of the school.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked.

Hiei look up, Kurama knew his friend is listening, so he continues, "you know this person?"

"Hn."

Yusuke and Kuwabara might be idiots at some times, but when things are seriuos, they know hwen they're needed and when they're not. This time, it's better if Hiei and Kurama was left alone.

"We're going to the canteen if you guys need us," Yusukesaid as he leaves followed by Kuwabara. Kurama just nodded and focused on Hiei.

"Hiei," Kurama stared, "you mind telling me?"

Hiei kept quite for a while.

"I don't mind if you don't tell me Hiei," Kurama said. "But so know that I'll listen to you and help you anytime you need something." He gave a warm smile.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurama planed to let Hiei have his time alone. He stand up and was stoped by one word, "Kurama."

Lurama saw a place where they could st while they talk and led him there. Hiei struggles to fond a way to start his story and when he gets it, he look up a bit.

"The thieves," Hie started. "He's one of the thieves members that I'm close with."

His words make Kurama into a shocked state, he dont know how to react.

"He and I, was the only kinds there," Hiei sid again. "He was there all the time behind my back everytime I turn around, supporting me."

Hiei pause for a while.

"Until that day," Hiei said, his voice breaking. Hiei holding his anger and sadness all at once, is having a hard time talking. He looked so depress to Kurama, and heis. He wasn't able to continue his story with all the memories running through him mind.

"Hiei," Kurama said, "if you want you could tell me some other time." He made his tome as comforting as he could.

It't not like Hiei didn't want to tell, his voice just won't come out. He doesn't know how to tell his life story to Kuram with the right words.

"I was thrown away by the thieves," Hiei said, "they we're afraid of me, of my power that never stop to increase that time. I scared them."

Kurama was lost for words, theres nothing he can say to Hiei. Hiei was down and at that time, the bells were ringgin infoprming that the students have to go to class in less than five minutes.

On their way to class, Kurama was infront with Hiei following him. Kurama knew that Hiei wanted to walk alone so he tried to walk a little bit faster, but at timmes, Kurama peered over his shoulder to see Hiei. Hiei looked confuse and lost, lost i his own mind.

Sorry Hiei was so OOC in this story, but I promise he'll eventually change to his ussual self I the next two or three chapters.

Thx for XxwhenxangelsxcryxX for editing my story

Thx for reading my story

Review pls


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters in this anime, but I do own Tsuigetsu and Asakura

Pls RxR

Kurama and Hiei soon went their separate ways to the next class. Kurama was worried about his friend as he's in the same class as Tsuigetsu.

"Hiei, it's going to be alright," Kurama said and Hiei knows even thought they both knows that it's a lie.

Hiei went inside his homeroom and choose to sit next to Yusuke. The class they're about to have now is science class.

The second bell rang and soon after, a woman with light colored brown hair tied in a high ponytail steps into the class. This woman actually look quite young, she's around 23 years old and around 5'4 foot tall with a great posture.

She put the stacks of books down at her table and went to stand in front of the class.

"Good morning class," she greeted. "Can the new students please stand up?"

Hiei and Yusuke who were sitting at the very back row, stood up and look at the teacher.

"What's your name?" She asked Yusuke.

"I'm Yusuke," he said politely, "Yusuke Urameshi.

"Thank you," she said and she later faced Hiei, "and you?"

Hiei looked up and just stared at the teacher, he was never someone who would speak to strangers on a whim unlike the idiotic duo, and to make it worse, Hiei has a new problem that he needs to overcome, Tsuigetsu.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked again slightly irritated.

The class was quite and Hiei didn't give any kind of reaction. The teacher didn't know what to do and she gave out an exasperated sigh. The only thing that she could do is ask until Hiei would answer but it might take a long time or Yusuke that would be faster if he answered for him, but there's a chance that he won't.

The teacher had no choice but to choose the second possibility and look at Yusuke. Yusuke had also notice the change of mood that Hiei had and he could be unpredictable at times. Like now.

"Hiei," Yusuke sigh.

The teacher nodded that signals Hiei and Yusuke that they could sit down. Tsuigetsu is in the third row, two seats to the right from where Hiei is sitting. He looked at Hiei and saw the change of expression that Hiei had. Different thoughts came to his mind from the easy solve problems to the worst case scenario.

He tried as hard to forget about Hiei and to focus his brain to the teacher and subject, but the harder he tried, the harder it gets for him to stop thinking about it.

When the bell that's the sign of the class dismissing the students rings, the teacher went to the teachers' room. The students by now are packing their bags and books ready to go home talking with their friends.

A shadow loomed over hiei making him look up at the shadow, Tsuigetsu.

"Hey," Tsuigetsu said after a few minutes after he just stood there, giving yusuke a look in his face.

"I'll go check on Kurama," Yusuke said leaving his friend to have his privacy.

Tsuigetsu was at lost for words and Hiei is just looking at him with his crimson ayes looking innocent but at the same time thoughtful. When Tsuigetsu saw Hiei's eyes, his face changed. The face Hiei from could change Tsuigetsu's cold feelings. Tsuigetsu doesn't like this, he doesn't like losing.

Losing. Something he had always done in the thieve group.

Losing from the boy who is right now in front of him.

*Tsuigetsu's POV*

When Hie was thrown out, I swore to myself that I would improve, so that I will not be beaten by Hiei again. But here I am, speechless when I was the one coming to him. Look at me, does it look like I'm winning?

Apparently no.

Losing to his innocent face of him, am I really a member of the thieves group?

I feel like I'm the opposite.

And to make it worse,

I've lost my pride

Losing again

To the same guy.

I looked at his face, I saw his mouth moving a bit. Is he trying to say something?

"What do you want?" He whispers slowly, his character still didn't change.

"How are you?" I asked him.

"Why does it concern you?" Hiei spat out making me feel stupid.

I don't know myself, why am I like this now?

"Since you're my rival," I fake the words to cme out my mouth which result in Hiei starring at me.

"What?" He asked, as though he thought I was absurd.

"You're my rival," I restated.

"Of course you are," I said. "You're hiei who used to be in the thieves group right?"

"Yes," Hiei answer.

"When you say you remember me you actually do remember me right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered again.

"Don't you remember what you did to me?" I ask a bit angry.

Hiei looked at me like something is wrong with me, sigh and explain.

Before you went into the group, I was the youngest one. That time, they thieves thought that if they train me enough, I could become a really good thief when I grow up, so they give me most of their attention and spare time to train me. That is until the boss brought a baby boy who didn't cry, eyes opened wrapped in white bandage."

I saw Hiei's eyes focused on me when I mention about the baby boy, and he knew that it was him.

When all the thieves notice you, day by day, their attentions and time given to me was lost. Until there was nothing left for me," I continued explaining. "They told me to stay by your side learning the things that you do. I wasn't sure what I'm going to do, so I just followed their words. Weeks have passed and years had gone by too and finally, they threw you away."

By now Hiei's crimson eyes grew wider.

Then I continue," After that, I swore to myself that next time I saw you, I will not lose to you again."

"So what are you going to do now?" I hear Hiei asked as though it had nothing to do with him."Beat you of course," I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What else?"

"And how are you going to do that?" Hiei asked." You want to fight now?"

"Outside, garden, after school," I said burning with excitement. Finally this time I'll win without a doubt. I smirked as brimmed with confidence. I had stayed longer in the thieves group so I would be stronger in comparison.

"Why don't you fight in academics?" I heard a voice coming for Hiei's side, but surely not Hiei.

Thx for XxwhenxangelsxcryxX

Thx also for the people who reviews and put me in their alert and favorite author

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters in this anime, but I do own Tsuigetsu and Asakura

Pls RxR

Tsuigetsu and Hiei both looked towards the voice and saw Kurama walking closer to them.

"What do you mean?" Tsuigetsu asked, an eyebrow rose.

"Since we're in school," Kurama reasoned, "Why don't you guys fight in academics?"

Tsuigetsu pondered about it for a moment, his head later rose up and he decided, "I don't mind."

'Hiei can't be that good at academics, I've been studying all day after the day I quit the thieves group' Tsuigetsu thought smugly.

"I say we do it." Tsuigetsu suggested to Hiei forming a small smug smirk in his face.

"Hn," Hiei said like usual.

Tsuigetsu left after hearing what Hiei agreed to Kurama's proposition and started to head outside of the school to meet Asakura, leaving Kurama and Hiei behind.

"What are you doing?" Hiei questioned Kurama.

"What am I doing?" Kurama asked Hiei back.

"You know I never went to school or even learn anything about these things that you do at these so called schools before," Hiei answered skeptically.

"I know that Hiei," Kurama said and continue after a few seconds of pausing, "but you've seen my text book in my house and I'm pretty sure that you've read it."

"What's a text book?" Hiei asked, utterly befuddled at the word.

"Those really thick books that's usually in a pile on my desk," Kurama explained patiently.

"Those books are boring, and what kinds of questions are that easy?" Hiei asked, thinking that they were utterly stupid.

"That proves that you are smart Hiei," Kurama said. "That's a text book used in universities."

"So?" Hiei asked, not noticing the importance in the words that Kurama had just said.

"A university is many levels higher than the grade we are in now," Kurama explained. "If you say that those kinds of questions are too easy for you, you'll pass this grade easily even with your eyes closed."

"I still don't get it," Hiei said infuriated at the silly words or Kurama's so called "explanation".

"Basically you're a genius, you'll win" Kurama said bluntly, giving up in explaining it in a more detailed version.

"Ok," Hiei said, "So now what?"

"Listen in class?" Kurama suggested.

"Hn," Hiei said in a cool and more controlled voice.

Hiei and Kurama both head outside to go to Yusuke's house so that they could talk to Koenma.

"They're here," Hiei and Kurama could hear Yusuke's shouting from a mile away.

"Hey, the others are upstairs," Yusuke greeted them as soon as he opened the door and head upstairs with both of his friends behind him, positive that both of his friends were right behind him.

When they head upstairs, they could see Koenma sitting on Yusuke's chair next to his bed, Botan on the chair next to Koenma and Kuwabara on the edge of Yusuke's bed.

"Now that everyone is here, let's start," Koenma spoke in a commanding voice. "As you all know, there's a high class demon in your school. Yusuke and Hiei, you guys are in the same class as him, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything, the only thing I know is that he's not so strong at first, but his power grew when he's talking about this person from his former group," Yusuke said in a laid back manner. "Ask Hiei, he probably knows more."

Koenma looked at Hiei and he explains, "The demon is called Tsuigetsu Zoro. He's in Kurama's school to take revenge to me for being stronger in the thieves groups we were in before he quits."

"How will he take revenge?" Koenma asked Hiei thinking that this demon has a death wish.

"He originally wanted to fight me in the gardens outside the school after school, but Kurama later suggested that we should be rivals in academics and he agreed to it," Hiei answered bluntly.

"So you're not going to fight with your powers?" Koenma asked, confused as he was so sure that Hiei would clobber him like what he did to other demons.

"No," Hiei answered again.

"Well," Koenma said pausing, "There's nothing wrong. I could pretty much say that this mission is over, being rivals in academics is actually pretty normal for students in the same school, if you want to you guys could go back to your old school."

"There's no reason on why we would want to go back to that school," Yusuke said in a care free manner.

"Meio is way better," Kuwabara supported Yusuke for once.

"Plus," Yusuke added, "We could see Hiei fight without his sword."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said as he and Yusuke started laughing, because of the thought of Hiei fighting without his sword was ridiculous and is a sight that they cannot miss.

"You guys could do whatever you want," Koenma says as he leaves Yusuke's room with the portal Botan just made.

"Good luck Hiei," Botan said as she follows Koenma.

When the portal to the spirit world closed, Kurama and Hiei both headed outside Yusuke's house. Kurama went back home and Hiei went with him. Shiori greeted both of them and handed over a supply of snacks for them to eat in Kurama's room.

Kurama sat on his bed, leaning on the wall facing the window, where Hiei is currently sitting on.

"First period is English," Kurama said which makes Hiei a bit confused, "Your battle with Tsuigetsu starts tomorrow, first period."

Hiei nodded and asked, "What do we do in this English class of yours? I didn't have it today."

"We study about the language of English," Kurama answer and Hiei nodded again.

Kurama walked over to his desk and started taking books which made Hiei look at him in a weird manner.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked curiously, taking Kurama's attention him.

Kurama didn't answer and instead finished collecting the books. He then walks over to Hiei with a pile of books in his hands.

"These are my English books from Meio." Kurama answered while gesturing towards the books in his hand.

After around 30 minutes, Hiei gave the books back to Kurama and said, "Don't give me those pathetic books ever again."

Kurama looks up and asked, a curious tone in his voice, "What pathetic books?"

"These books," Hiei answered as he gestured towards the books that he had placed on Kurama's bed.

"I never know you were this smart Hiei," Kurama teased as he giggled a bit.

"Hn," Hiei said as he went out of Kurama's window to his favorite tree, watching the sun set and as things finally starts to get dark.

Thx for all of you who are reading this and XxwhenxangelsxcryxX for helping me

My gramer isn't that good so I'm in need of a beta reader, please inform me if you want to be my beta reader

Thx and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any character in that anime, but I do own TSuigetsu and Asakura

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, his hands opening the window.

A figure wearing black and white ran to the bottom of the tree. A few minutes  
later, Kurama went outside his house to catch up with his friend.

"So today is the day," Kurama broke the awkward silence that was engulfing  
them almost half the way to school.

"Hn," Hiei said nonchalantly.

"You ready?" Kurama asked.

"What do you think?" Hiei retorted Kurama back.

"Back to your old self, Hiei?" Kurama joked which of course earned him a  
glare. "I'm just joking." He raised both of his hands up.

"Hn," Hiei said as they went to the school opened gate.

Kurama follows Hiei to his classroom and they found Tsuigetsu and Asakura  
lounging about there.

"Hey Hiei," Tsuigetsu spoke in arrogant manner, and of course he was  
irritated. "Ready to lose?"

"I'm the one who supposed to say that," Hiei said back.

"Let's just see then," Tsuigetsu smirked as he left Hiei to talk to Asakura  
and some of his other friends.

"The bell is going to ring soon so I better get to my class," Kurama bid Hiei  
goodbye as he reached the door, "I'll see you at break."

When Kurama left, Yusuke came into the room and sat on the chair next to Hiei  
and attempted to make a conversation, "So your battle begins?"

"Hn," Hiei gave his usual response.

"You think you could win?" Yusuke asked.

"What makes you think I won't?" Hiei glared at him, completely and utterly  
irritated at Yusuke's pestering.

"Well," Yusuke started, "he might be smart to agree or stupid to take a  
challenge like that and also, you don't look like the type of guy who actually  
studies. Not only that, if he wanted to win he wouldn't agree to this unless  
he's sure of his abilities, though he won't have a chance in winning a normal  
battle either."

"Hn, I don't care," Hiei simple reply made Yusuke sweatdrop.

Yusuke looked like he was about to say something, but, against his better  
judgment, he decided not to and settled by put his hand below his chin and  
said, "If he's winning you do have Kurama to teach you, I've heard people say  
he's the best in school."

"I don't need the fox's help," Hiei spat out.

"Sure you don't," Yusuke said sarcastically, clearly underestimating him which  
aggravated him even more.

"Good morning students," the teacher greeted as he slid the door open. "We  
will now be learning about English, but before that, yesterday I hear there  
were two new students?"

"Yes teacher," the class representative answered. "Their names are Hiei and  
Yusuke."

"Well then welcome to this school Hiei and Yusuke," the teacher said as he  
searched the class for new faces and zeroed in on them. "We're going to have a  
new project today."

A few students groaned when they heard "new project", while some just kept  
quiet.

"For the new project you would need to make a story book," the teacher  
explained. "The outline of your story could be chosen by yourselves. I will  
give you one week, school time included for your project to be done. This  
story book needs to have a minimum of 50 pages and a maximum of 100 pages. Do  
you have any questions?"

When the class was quiet so the teacher continued speaking, "Take out your  
books. You may start your stories now."

The class was now filled with the noise of the students chattering between  
friends, but soon the class becomes quite as the sound of scribbling of pens  
grew louder.

Before they wrote anything, Yusuke asked Hiei on what he should write about.  
Hiei was not the kind of person who should be asked that kind of question, but  
this time, he said something that Yusuke would have never thought that he  
would. "You were a gangster, son of one of the 3 kings in demon world, a  
spirit detective, met all those demons, beat those demons up, died twice,  
revived twice, went to all three worlds and you still don't know what to write  
about?" Hiei commented sarcastically

Yusuke was quite for a while and said, "I never knew that I could get anything  
from you."

"Hn," Hiei replied a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You could do that too right?" Yusuke ask. "Being the forbidden child of the  
land of Koorime, raised by bandits, and got one of the 3 weapons from spirit  
world, being in one group with Youko Kurama, the spirit detective and son of  
Raizen, and also Kuwabara?"

"I'm not proud being in a group with the oaf and don't speak so highly of  
about yourself," Hiei commented slightly irritated to be mentioned in the same  
group as Kuwabara.

"Come on Hiei, I know you're only joking," Yusuke teased as he started  
laughing.

"I never joke," Hiei deadpanned.

"Then you're lying," Yusuke said again in a whimsical way.

"No I'm not," Hiei's reply was curt and cold.

"Yes you are. See, you just lied again," Yusuke teased Hiei once more as his  
laughter grew louder.

"I'm not," Hiei demanded, this time with a hint of anger and irritation in his  
voice.

"Fine," Yusuke finally stopped, "whatever you say. Liar."

Hiei pretended that he didn't hear the last part and started writing his story  
and soon after, Yusuke started writing his.

-

When the bell rang, the teacher dismissed the class. The students packed their  
bags and headed to their next class, gym class.

Their gym class was a mixture of all classes in the same grade. Today, they  
were preparing for a marathon to go around the designated area near the school  
tomorrow.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were given their shirt for gym class. As soon as  
they got it, they followed Kurama to the boys changing room and went back to  
gather with the other students.

"As you all know, tomorrow will be the day of the marathon," the head gym  
teacher spoke in front on a stage. "You will be joining the grade one and  
three students too. Please prepare yourself for tomorrow."

"These are some things that might help you to prepare yourself or you could go  
to the field and jog there to time your time," another gym teacher said as he  
points to a few helping materials and the field outside from an open window.

Kurama suggested that they go to the open field so they could adjust the speed  
that they will be using to not be too fast, so that it wouldn't surprise the  
teachers and other students.

Kurama helped his friend find the right timing to their running pace which is  
the normal speed of an athletic human being. To Hiei and Yusuke, who are part  
and whole demons, the pace is too slow for them so it is harder, but to  
Kuwabara, it's easier for him to adjust to the pace as he was the only pure  
human in the group.

After some time, Hiei and Yusuke finally were able to run in the same pace for  
a long time. They changed their clothes again and headed for the cafeteria.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara went to get food while Hiei and Kurama went to sit at a  
table. While they were talking, a group of four girls went to the table. The  
bravest of these four students, went up to talk to Kurama. "Hi Shuichi."

"Hello girls," Kurama replied and the girls start giggling.

Another one of the girls went up to Kurama and ask, "Shuichi, who's your  
friend?"

"This is Hiei," Kurama pointed to Hiei. "Hiei these are some of my friends  
from my school."

The girls look at Hiei then to each other as they whisper and the words cute,  
charming, and smart could be heard.

After a few minutes, one of them asked, "Is anyone sitting here?"

"Yes," Kurama answer, "two of our friends are sitting here later."

"Well," the other girl who hasn't said anything yet said, "Could we talk for a  
while first?"

"Sure," Kurama reply.

"How much hair gel do you use in one go?" a girl asked as she looked at Hiei.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"That hair of yours," the girl restated her question, "how much hair gel do  
you need?"

"It's natural," Hiei answered.

"Are you sure?" Another girl asked, doubt clearly obvious in her voice.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"No he's not," Kurama answered.

The girls were silent for a while until one of them said, "How did you guys  
meet and become friends?"

Kurama looked at Hiei before he answered. "We met when he wanted to save his  
little sister and ask for my help."

"That's so sweet," all the girls said.

After they talk for a while, the girls leave them and sit in a table of their  
own.

"Some friends you've got there," Hiei teased Kurama, still sounding irritated  
a bit.

Kurama laugh lightly at Hiei's comment. Yusuke and Kuwabara soon came back and  
saw Kurama laughing and Yusuke asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kurama said in between laughs.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked again.

"It doesn't seem like it's nothing," Kuwabara added.

"It's nothing," Kurama answered again.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both looked at Hiei which made Hiei think back to what  
happened and he just wanted to forget it. When break ended, they went to the  
next class. For Hiei and Yusuke, their next class was math.

Thank you for reading my story, please review

I would like to thank Xxwhenxangelsxcry and my beta reader for helping me make this story


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't update for a while, I've been busy over the holidays and the final days of school. I couldn't find a time to upload this chapter.

"What's math?" Hiei asked Yusuke while they headed to the classroom.

"How would I say this," Yusuke thought for a while, "let's just say it's a super boring subject where you learn with numbers."

"Boring?" Hiei asked turning his face to face Yusuke.

"Yeah," Yusuke said as he opens the door, "see for yourself."

They sat in one of the remaining seats which was in the middle row next to the window.

"Good morning class," a teacher said. "Your math teacher is sick, so for a few days I will be the substitute teacher. My name is Anna."

"Teacher?" a girl in the front row raised her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Don't you look pale yourself?" the girls ask.

"It's my normal face," the teacher answered.

"Ok," the girls then kept quiet.

"I heard that you have been learning about algebra?" the teacher continued and the students nodded. "Please open your book chapter 3."

After the teacher started explaining the material, the teacher said, "You may do the rest of the questions alone now. If any of you don't understand, you could ask your friends or come up to me."

When the teacher went back to sit at the desk, there were different reactions between the students. Some of the diligent students start writing and solving problems. Some students worked while talking to their friends. Others were going to their friends or teacher asking questions while lazy students talk to their friends.

Hiei was working while talking to Yusuke and Yusuke was just being himself, lazy.

"Why so serious?" Yusuke asked.

"The fox," Hiei answered.

"Kurama?" Yusuke raised one of his eyebrows.

"If he knows I'm being lazy like you he could lecture me all day," Hiei said.

"Why?" Yusuke asked confused as it was Hiei's problem, not Kurama's.

"Ask him," Hiei said as he proceeded to the next question.

After around 20-25 minutes, Hiei put his pencil down which made Yusuke turn from looking out the window to Hiei and ask, "You done?"

"Hn," Hiei answered. "What do I do now?"

"You're too fast," Yusuke commented. "Ask the teacher."

"The questions are stupid," Hiei replied as he stood up taking his book to the teacher.

"Hello," the teacher greeted Hiei as he stands in front of her desk, "you need some help?"

"No," Hiei answer, "I'm done."

"You're done?" the teacher asked in disbelief. "No problems that you have?"

"No," Hiei answer again.

"Ok then," the teacher said a bit surprised, "I'll check your answers first, you could go back to your seat."

When Hiei got back, he talked to Yusuke. After a few minutes past, the teacher called, "Hiei!" Which made Hiei look up. "You've done a very good job, none of your answers are wrong."

After the teacher said that, the class was filled with whispers. Most of the whispers were of praise and some of the other have a hint of jealously, especially the boys.

Then Tsuigetsu went up and gave his work to be checked by the teacher. He went back to his seat and talked to his friends until his name was called. It was also announced that there was no mistakes which made him look at Hiei smiling.

Some other students also gave the teacher the work and a few of them has no mistakes, and others had some. The school bell rang and they headed to their next class which was science.

When the first group of students entered, the teacher was sitting behind her desk waiting for the students to come and sit in their places. Today the teacher was wearing a white, long lab coat.

The students soon filled the class along with their chattering and the teacher stood up and said, "For your next project, you will need to writee an essay about force. But before that, you will pair up with one of your classmates and do an experiment. You will have two grades for this: one an individual grade base on your essay and the other will be the same as your partner's based on the experiment. For the experiment, you will choose what you want for yourself and come to me to get it approved when you found one thing you could do. But these experiments will have to be about the difference of loads or surfaces. Do you have any questions?"

When the class remained silent, the teacher said, "You may choose your partner now."

The students all stood up to choose their partner and sat side by side. Hiei went with Yusuke as he didn't know anyone else in this class like Yusuke. Tsuigetsu went with one of his friends named Ryuu, Ryuu Taneda.

Hiei and Yusuke sat in the same place they did, near the window. They were silent until Yusuke asked, "How do you make an experiment and essay?"

"You're the one who went to school before," Hiei stated.

"But I kept on skipping classes," Yusuke replied which made Hiei stay quiet. "All I know is that we need to know what we want to try out related to force or something like that and check it with the teacher."

"You actually listened just now," Hiei said as he thought for a while then looked at several people around him to see what they were doing. After a few glances, he looked at Yusuke and said, "The others are discussing their experiments. We should too."

"Okay," Yusuke agreed, "what do you want to do to check force out?"

"Choose items with three different mass, try it on the same surface, and measure the force with a force meter," Hiei answered.

"Sure, let's go to the teacher," Yusuke suggested.

They went to the teacher, told her about their experiment, and got it approve. When they got back to their desks Yusuke asked, "Now what are we supposed to do?"  
Hiei shrugged, "Ask the fox later."

"Okay," Yusuke said leaning his shoulder on the back of the seat and started talking to Hiei. Time passed and, finally, the bell rang.

"What do we have next?" Yusuke asked.

"Geography," Hiei answered as he walked out the door with Yusuke.

They followed the other students to their next class. When they entered the class, there was no teacher yet, so they chose their seats and waited. The other students looked like it was perfectly normal, as if this teacher was late all the time.

A few minutes after the bell rang; a man rushed into the class and said, "Sorry I'm late again. Now let's start. For the two new students, my name is Agito and I'm the geography teacher."

Yusuke and Hiei looked at the teacher with an expression that said "I-don't-believe-this-is-our-teacher" while staring at him.

"Our test is soon, and for the new students, we will extend the test a few days so they can catch up with the rest of the class," the teacher announced.

Most of the student cheered, clapped, and shouted Hiei's and Yusuke's name when they heard the word "extend" and "test".

"Okay settle down class," the teacher tried to calm the class. "Get out the books and we'll review together. Can one of you lend Hiei and Yusuke one of your books and share with your partner?"

One girl stood up and handed Hiei and Yusuke her book and smiled at them. Hiei look at her and notice that the girl was one of the girls that came to Kurama and himself when they were in the cafeteria.

She went back to her desk and the teacher continueed teaching. "Okay class, let's start."

The teacher began to ask questions and the students answered. At times, the teacher would ask Hiei and Yusuke if they understood. Hiei knew the answers, but Yusuke didn't so the teacher would stop to explain to Yusuke and continue with the learning.

When the bell rang, the teacher said, "Pack up your things and you can go now. We'll continue this tomorrow."

By the time Hiei and Yusuke finished, the girl they borrowed the book from wasn't there, so Yusuke said, "You give it to her, Hiei."

"Why me?" Hiei asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going with Kuwabara to see a teacher. There's something he can't do so he wanted to ask the teacher about it. I suggesed to ask Kurama, but he won't for some weird reason," Yusuke answered.

"Hn," Hiei sounded annoyed.

"Okay, I'm off to meet Kuwabara now," Yusuke said, "bye. Don't forget to give the books back, see you at class."

Thanks for reading, please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hiei didn't answer what Yusuke had said and just headed to the canteen. On his way there, Kurama saw him and called to him.

Hiei waited for Kurama to catch up to him and they walked to the canteen together.

"Hiei," Kurama called out, "what is that book you're holding?"

Hiei looked down to his hand and said, "A geography book?"

"Why do you have that?" Kurama emphasized the word "you".

"I just had geography," Hiei answered.

"Where did you get the book?" Kurama asked again, even more confused.

"Some girl lent it to me," Hiei answered.

Kurama sighed and said, "So I assume you want me to give it back?"

"Hn," Hiei replied.

Kurama sighed again as he took the book from Hiei's hand. Kurama saw the cover of the book which had Sakura Sasaki written on it.

An image of a girl then flash to his head as he said, "Is this girl one of the girls that came to us in the cafeteria?"

"Hn," Hiei said.

"Okay," Kurama said as he started walking to the cafeteria, "I'll give it to her."

Hiei then walked behind his friend. As they went to the cafeteria, Kurama looked around and found the girl called Sakura Sasaki.

When he spotted the girl, he walked towards the table she was sitting at with her friends crowding around her. Kurama took a heavy breath seeing all the girls around Sakura, but kept on walking.

"Hello Sasaki," Kurama greeted as he approached the table.

"Shuichi!" Sakura sounded surprised at the visitor.

"Yes," Kurama said, "I'm here to give you back your geography book."

"Thank you," Sakura said to Kurama.

Kurama smiled and said, "Thank you for lending your book to Hiei."

Sakura blushed and said, "No problem."

Kurama then walked away to where Hiei was sitting while Sakura's friends were asking questions on why her book was with the ideal school prince.

Sakura told them about what happen in geography class with Hiei. When Sakura stopped with her story, the girls all looked at Hiei and one of them said, "You know, he is kind of cute."

"She's right," some other girl said while some other nodded in agreement.

"I also heard he's smart," another girl said when the nodding stopped.

"Plus, he's Shuichi's friend," another girl added.

"Which means he's going to be popular too sooner or later," the girls shrieked.

"I guess their talking about us?" Kurama said looking at Hiei.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"It's going to be a bit harder for you," Kurama said. "Sakura is a popular girl which means she'll also find popular boyfriends."

"So?" Hiei ask. "It has nothing to do with me."

"It will," Kurama said. "I'm kind of popular in this school and before I've always been alone, until you guys came. So being someone that is close to me will eventually make you popular too."

"So you're saying that they'll want to date me?" Hiei asked.

"Pretty much," Kurama said.

"Have you dated someone before?" Hiei asked planning something.

"No," Kurama said, "why?"

"How about that girl who you erased her memories of you?" Hiei asked again.

"She doesn't know me anymore. Are you jealous that she liked me?" Kurama teased back.

"You wish," Hiei said. "Where is she?"

"She's in my class," Kurama answered.

Hiei looked at Kurama in disbelief. Kurama saw Hiei's expression and said, "I don't like her, I never did."

"Sure," Hiei said sarcastically.

"What makes you think I like her?" Kurama asked, "and just to let you know she already has a boyfriend."

"You jealous of this boyfriend of hers?" Hiei asked.

"Why would I be?" Kurama asked a bit irritated about Hiei asking about the girl.

"Because you like her," Hiei answered like it's the obvious thing ever.

"No, I don't," Kurama started to lose himself.

"Hn," Hiei smirked.

"Fine, don't believe me," Kurama said and he crossed his leg, fold his arm and look away like a little girl.

Soon after, Yusuke and Kuwabara came to their table and saw Kurama not acting like his usual self.

"What's with you, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He's embarrassed," Hiei answered before Kurama could say anything else.

"I'm not," Kurama almost shouted.

"Sure, he's not," Yusuke and Kuwabara both agreed as they make their way next to Hiei.

"So, Hiei," Yusuke called, "have you given the book back yet?"

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Okay then," Yusuke said, "so what food is there?"

"We haven't eaten yet," Kurama replied.

"Then let's go get some food," Kuwabara half-shouted as he signaled his three other friends to take some food.

They went in line and waited until it was their turn. After they took the food, they went back to their seats and talked to each other. After talking about a few things, Yusuke's head shot up as he remembered something. "Kurama, Hiei and I need your help."

"What help do you need?" Kurama asked.

"How do you make a science experiment and essay?" Yusuke asked again.

Kurama stared at Yusuke blankly and said, "You don't know?"

"We're not you, okay?" Yusuke commented. "We don't know everything."

Kurama chuckled and said, "Come to my house after school and I'll teach you."

"Thanks, Kurama," Yusuke said.

"You're welcome," Kurama replied. "Let's go back to class now."

Hiei and Yusuke went to their next class which was history class. When they arrived, the students had all been there already. Hiei saw some girls from the cafeteria with Sakura crowding around her giggling and pointing again at him as he came in.

As Hiei and Yusuke made their way to the only desk left, which ws next to Tsuigetsu, a male teacher stepped into the class. Seeing this teacher, Tsuigetsu stood up, bowed in front of the teacher, and said, "Good afternoon teacher."

"Good afternoon to you too, Tsuigetsu," the teacher greeted back.

Tsuigetsu went back to his chair and while she was, Sakura was looking down, covering half of her face with her straight long brown hair.

"Good afternoon class," the teacher said. "For the two new students, my name is Takuya Sasaki and I'm your history teacher. Today we will learn about the map of Asia which will be what our next topic is about. This is the map of Asia; each of you will bring it home a copy of it and remember it. The test will be next week."

Takuya opened a copy of a big map of Asia and showed it in front of the whole class then said, "Okay, this is the map that you guys need to learn. This is China." He pointed at the big country in the top and moved on to the next one in the right over the ocean. "This country is North Korea, below this is South Korea and the right to them is our country, Japan."

Takuya then said all the country names to his students and when he was done he told Tsuigetsu to hand out the smaller copies of the map to the students.

"For the rest of the period you could use the time to study," Takuya said as he sat down and started grading papers.

Around 15 minutes later, the bell rang that indicated them to move to their last class for the day, biology.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, I only own some of the characters

Sakura rushed out as fast as she could to the biology room.

They entered the biology room and saw a teacher already sitting at his desk.

"We're going to the library today," their teacher, Miyoshi Takeshima, said.

When they arrived at the library, students spread all around the library going with their group of friends choosing books.

Takeshima went to the two new students and start explaining, "For this project, the main topic is flowers. I want you to choose one type of flower and research about that flower. Then, you will need to write a 2000 word report about that plant. You started late, so if you are not able to finish it on time, you will be given around one to three more days to work on it."

Both the boys nodded and Takeshima said, "Choose your flower and I'll be here after a while. Choose some so if it has been chosen by other people, you will still have other flowers you want to choose. One flower could only be done by three people."

The teacher left and Yusuke asked, "Do you know of any flower?"

Hiei nodded and said, "The one Kurama uses."

"Roses?" Yusuke asked.

"I think," Hiei replied.

"Only that?"

"In demon world, no," Hiei answered.

"So in other word, you're going to choose roses?"

"Hn."

"So you have choosen your flowers?" Takeshima asked standing in front of them both.

"Kind of," Yusuke said. "Are roses taken?"

"No," Takeshima answered, "surprisingly there's only one person who took it."

"Then we'll do that," Yusuke said.

"I'm not sure if I can allow that," Takeshima said.

"Relax," Yusuke said. "We won't cheat since Hiei never does anything like that and I'll die before I could even read one sentence."

"If I saw something that could lead to plagiarism you'll be expelled," the teacher said as he left.

"I'll find a book," Hiei said as he left the table.

Tsuigetsu went next to Hiei and said, "I'm also doing roses, this will be fair for both of us."

"No, it's not for you," Hiei replied.

Tsuigetsu raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

"It's not fair since I'm the one doing this…thing," Hiei said. "I'm steps farther than you."

"You're too full of yourself," Tsuigetsu said. "Be careful when I win."

"It's almost impossible for you to beat Hiei," Yusuke said, appearing behind Hiei.

"Why?" Tsuigetsu half-shouted again.

"I can't tell you that," Yusuke said.

"I've probably tried much harder than him!" Tsuigetsu replied angrily.

"Probably," Yusuke said. "But it doesn't really matter."

"Whatever!" Tsuigetsu stormed out. "I won't lose to him! Never again!"

"Is it ok to just leave him like that?" Yusuke asked Hiei.

"Why do I care?" Hiei replied as he continued choosing his books.

"If you say so," Yusuke said while starting to choose books.

After the bell rang, they put back the books they borrowed and headed to their locker. A few minutes of placing and taking books with some conversation was happening everywhere had past and there wasn't many people left.

"Let's get to Kurama," Yusuke said closing his locker.

Hiei, too, closed his locker and followed Yusuke to where Kurama's and Kuwabara's lockers were.

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke shouted when Kurama was in sight. "Where's Kuwabara?"

"Hello, Yusuke, Hiei," Kurama greeted back when they were next to him. "He went earlier. He said he needed to go somewhere suddenly."

"Well okay then," Yusuke said. "Let's head to your house!"

After some time passed, they arrived at Kurama's house and headed to his room.

"Your mother isn't here today?" Yusuke asked.

"She told me she'll be out until around 6 with Shuuichi," Kurama answered.

"He seems close to your mother," Yusuke paused for a moment. "Why don't you try getting closer with your step-father?"

Receiving no answer, Yusuke continued, "He looks like a nice guy and I'm guessing he's rich looking at this house. It should be easy for you right, Kurama?"

"Shut it," Hiei snapped. "Just explain about this essay thing."

"Aww Hiei!" Yusuke moaned. "You're really no fun at all."

"Hn."

"Why would you want to study over something else?" Yusuke continued.

"We came to study," Hiei said as Yusuke moaned louder and Kurama chuckled.

"Kurama!" Yusuke turned to Kurama, "tell Hiei a thing or two about having fun."

Kurama chuckled again and said, "I'm afraid he wouldn't want that, Yusuke. But he is right. We should get going on this essay."

"Kurama! Not you too!" Yusuke said as he saw the other two leaving. He went with them, moaning and groaning the whole way.

They finally settled down in the living room and Kurama started to take dictionaries, reading them and explaining what it meant to Yusuke and Hiei. Hiei listened attentively, but Yusuke on the other hand, would keep on yawning every five seconds or so.

When Kurama finally end his explanation, he said, "Let's go to the park."

"Why?" Yusuke stared at Kurama.

"Well," Kurama answered, "you'll need to practice."

"For what?" Yusuke asked again.

"For the marathon tomorrow," Kurama said.

"We could run already," Yusuke replied.

"Yes, but you should practice to keep your same speed as we practiced at school," Kurama explained. "We wouldn't want anyone to suspect you."

"Fine," both of them grumbled.

"Let's head to Kuwabara's house to see if he could join."

When they were a few meters outside Kuwabara's house, they saw Kuwabara and his sister running towards their direction.

"Hey Kuwaba-" Yusuke was cut off.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. "We need your help."

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"My friend got really sick that is nearly impossible to cure!" Kuwabara started. "I want you to come over and do whatever you do to bring him back his health!"

"We'll go there now," Kurama answered. "Lead the way."

After passing a few turns, they arrived at his friend's house. "The doctors couldn't do anything to help him, so he was sent home."

Kurama gave Kuwabara's friend a plant that might be able to heal him. "There's a 50 percent chance that he'll continue living. Let's go for now. We need to let him rest for a while. You too Kuwabara. Let him rest."

Yusuke rested his left arm to Kuwabara's right shoulder. "We're heading to the park. You want to go too?"

Kuwabara nodded, trying to trust Kurama's plant and followed his three friends out the door, giving a glance to his friend.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

I only own some of the characters, not YYH

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the park; and they could see some people from their school too.

"Hey, Sakura," one of the girls whispered, "isn't that Shuichi and his cute friend, Hiei?"

Sakura looked to the direction her friend showed her and blushed deeply.

"Sakura, go say hello," another friend of her said pushing her to the front.

"Then bring them here," another one said and giggled.

Sakura walked slowly towards where Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were. When she finally reached them, she looked down and softly said, "Hello, Shuichi, Hiei."

"Hello, Sasaki," Kurama replied with his usual smile on his face while Hiei just looked at her.

Sakura fidgeted with her hands for a while and asked, "What brings you and your friends here?"

"We're just going to practice for the marathon tomorrow," Kurama answered with the smile still on his face.

"My friends and I are doing the same thing too," Sakura paused. "Why don't you come join us?"

"We would love to," Kurama said, "but we have some other friends we're with."

"Really?" Yusuke stupidly asked.

"Of course we are," Kurama glared at Yusuke. "I invited them just a while ago."

"Right," Yusuke stopped talking.

Sakura looked backwards toward her friends who kept on saying to bring her over, "Well, why don't you invite your friends to join us too?"

"Are you and your friends okay with that?" Kurama asked.

"We are!" Sakura replied.

"We'll be there in a while then," Kurama smiled again and Sakura came running towards her friends.

"Kurama!" Yusuke half-shouted. "What were you thinking saying other people will come?"

"I was hoping she would leave us," Kurama answered.

"But they aren't!" Yusuke replied again. "What are you going to do now?"

"Call some people to come here," Kurama answered.

"That would spend too much time if they don't answer," Yusuke said.

"Then we could use telepathy to call them," Kurama looked to Hiei.

"Fine," Hiei said. "Who?"

"Keiko, Botan and Yukina is good," Kurama answered.

"Yusuke!" A girl called out running towards Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and the girls.

Two other girls were following the girl and the one with blue hair asked, "So Hiei said you need our help?"

"Yes," Kurama answered, "do you want to run with us?"

"We would love to!" Yukina exclaimed.

"Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, please take it easy," Kurama said. "We wouldn't want to leave the girls behind."

"Oh no," one of the girls said. "It's okay we would try our best to catch up."

Kurama smiled grew brighter and said, "It's fine for us, but please try hard."

"We will," the girls said, "thank you!"

They all made a line and a girl asked, "Shuichi, so are we going to run until we reach this park again?"

"Yes," he answered. "We could walk if anyone gets tired."

"Okay," the girl said again getting to a starting position.

"1..." Kurama started, "2... 3!"

They all started running at the same pace with Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara slowing their pace.

After around five minutes, their position changed: Yusuke and Keiko at the front; then Kurama and Botan next; Hiei, Yukina and Kuwabara third; then Sakura and two of her closest friend; and finally the other girls.

"How could those people over run Sakura that easily?" one of the girls at the back asked.

"They must be very well trained to beat us, especially Sakura," another girl commented.

"Let's catch up to Sakura and ask her thoughts."

"Sakura!" the first girl called running harder to catch up with the other girls.

"What do you think of their pace?" the same girl asked as they caught up.

"They're quite fast," Sakura answered.

"Are you able to catch up?" the girl asked again.

"Maybe the last group with Hiei," Sakura answered.

"Then just go there," one of her closest friend said. "We'll be okay and watch you here."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked looking towards her friends.

"Of course we are."

Sakura was half-pushed towards Hiei's side.

"Uhmm... Hi, Hiei," Sakura mumbled.

"Hn."

"Hi!" Yukina smiled. "I'm Yukina."

Sakura smiled back and said, "I'm Sakura Sasaki."

"Nice meeting you," Yukina said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do," Sakura answered.

"Really?" Yukina asked excitedly. "A brother or a sister? How old? Where?"

"A brother and he's here," Sasaki said. "He works in my school as my history teacher."

"It must be fun being taught by your brother!"

"It's really not," Sakura said looking down pausing for a while not sure what to say until she decide to change the conversation. "How about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I do!" Yukina answered smiling widely. "I have an older brother too and I just found out recently."

"What's his name?" Sasaki asked. "maybe I could meet him someday."

"Hiei is my brother," Yukina said smiling wider as she looked towards Hiei who was exchanging teasing words with Kuwabara.

"You guys do look quite alike," Sakura mentioned and talk more about their past. "So your brother doesn't talk much, does he?"

"Well," Yukina struggled to find words to explain, "he's not in the same way with his friends. But my brother is really nice too! He would help me if I have any problems and he would protect me in any kind of danger! I know I would be safe because he's always watching over me even though I don't know where he is! It feels like... I could feel him there."

"You seem to be really close with your brother," Sakura said glancing towards Yukina, then Hiei, and back to Yukina. "He does seem like a nice guy."

Yukina smiled and said, "Your brother must care about you a lot too. He feels the same thing towards you as brother feels towards me."

"I hope he does," Sakura said slowing her pace until she runs alone.

After around fifteen minutes, the girls at the back started slowing down to a walking pace.

"Are you guys alright?" Yukina asked.

"We... Just need... To rest... For a while..." one of the girls said.

"Do you want to rest first?" Kurama asked coming jogging and slowing his pace towards the girls.

"Yes, please," the girls said.

"We should not sit to suddenly," Kurama said, "let's walk for a while first."

After walking for a while, they stopped and sat on a bench at the side of the road. The school girls all dropped down to the bench trying to catch their breathe.

"Sasaki," Kurama called, "you don't want to rest first?"

"No, I'm ok," Sakura replied.

"How about Keiko?" Kurama asked.

"I'm ok too," Keiko answered.

"Yeah, cause I carry you part way," Yusuke shouted.

"Well, it's not like you're tired or something," Keiko said.

Yusuke paused for a while before saying, "Well, yeah."

"How could you guys act as if you haven't run at all?" one of the girls in the bench asked between her panting.

"You guys are also so fast using the same speed all the way through," the one next to her said.

"Even Sakura is beaten even though she has the record of the first female student to outrun boys until she's third in the whole school," the first one said again

"We went through rash training," Kurama said.

"Shuichi," the first girl called again, "why did your characteristics change when you're not at school?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said while elbowing Hiei who is next to him.

"What?" Hiei looked to Kurama.

Kurama looked at Hiei hoping that he would help him. Unfortunately, it wasn't possible.

"It's ok, Shuichi," the girls said again. "We understand."

Kurama chuckled a bit and said, "Why don't we run again?"

"Of course!"

Countless of minutes past and they finally reach the park again.

"See you tomorrow Shuichi, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara," the girls said.

"Yukina," Sakura called, "we should hang out sometimes. I would love to know more about you."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "I would like that too."

They both smiled at each other and left to go to their houses.

* * *

Leave a review?


End file.
